lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Forbes
|name = Grace Rebekah Forbes |image = Ariana-grande-breakfast-cat-valentine-cute-girl-Favim.com-305986.jpg |width = 300px |age = 18 |gender = Female |education = Desmond College of the Arts |birthday = December 14, 1995 |relationships = Ethan Stone |family = Jenna Forbes: Jenna is my mother, she's very supportive and nice but she's really distant since dad died. We understand her though, but we wish that she could've been there when me and my brother had a hard time about the loss. It was like, she thinks she's the only one who was affected by my father's death. Daniel Hudson: Daniel is my father. He was really awesome and funny, but sadly he passed away because of a car crash. Luke Forbes: Luke is my older brother, he's really cool and were really close but he's so fucking weird. Lucy Hudson: Lucy is my cousin, we look insanely alike when I was her age and I love her, and consider her as a sister. Mary Forbes-Hudson: Aunt Mary is nice and all, but she's really annoying tbh. |lives with = Ethan Stone |location = Barfield |occupation = Student |personality = Just that unpredictable weirdo that runs on caffeine and tends to get hyper a lot. |appearance = Eye Colour: Brown Hair Colour: Red Trademark: Mah red hair bruhhs I just wear anything that looks good. I'm not into dressing up, but if I don't, people will think I'm weird. |history = I was born in Florida, we moved here when I was 13. I attended Miduna Beach High School, I just graduated and now I'm studying in Desmond. |user = Sunnysmile16 |fc = Ariana Grande |housemates = Ethan Stone and Jayson Stone |trademark = Red hair |address = 26 Road Street, Barfield |fontcolor1 = #ADC7C4 |color1 = #043A3D |color2 = #094545 |fontcolor2 = #ADC7C4 |trivia = *I run on caffeine. *I'm of Italian descent, half Sicilian and half Abruzzese. *If I could, I could watch cartoons all day. *I dyed my hair to match red velvet cupcakes. *I have about 105 books. I'm not proud or anything, just wanted to point that out. *I'm not dating Ethan Stone, just wanted to make that clear. **Edit: I am now dating Ethan Stone. You may throw rocks at me now. *L LAWLIET AND TASUKU KUROSAKI IS MINE MMKAY. I CALLED DIBS. |note = I created Grace to be honest, as a somewhat a reminder of Grace in VRPW (I know not all of you particularly like her). She was the first person, I actually met there, and she became nice-ish to me after the whole drama. I also really like the name Grace, and since I love Starbucks, I made her like it too. Technically Grace is like me, except her father didn't die and I'm an only child. |friends = Ethan Stone: Ethan is my roommate and partner in crime. So basically he's my best guy friend. Jayson Stone: He is Ethan's older brother and also one of my close friends. He's my movie-watching buddy, Faith Everett: Faith darling, is my bffl lol. Yeah, she's my best friend and she's pretty epic. Hannah Ross: Han is another best friend. WE INTIMIDATE YOU WITH OUR EPIC HAURS. Erin Jacobsen: Erin is nice and cool. Nathaniel Carter: Mr Nathaniel is one epic guy, that I should talk with more, but I cannot reach him. Eleanor Nightshade: Ellster is.. weird in a knife-throwing way. We're friends though and she's nice, in a weird way. Bronte Gibson: Bronte is kinda the first person, I know who's in MBHS right now. She's fun to be withhhh. Lucy Hudson: LUCAYY BE MY EPIC COUSIN OF EPICNESS. SHE LOOKS LIKE ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGING. }}